Foot comfort is increased, and shoe life is extended, where perspiration is not allowed to accumulate. Unfortunately, many shoes are made of material that does not breathe, and such shoes are often poorly lined. As a result, perspiration may accumulate, resulting in discomfort, odor and reduced shoe life.
As a result, a number of shoe inserts have been developed. Some have provided a number of layers in attempt to pass, absorb and prevent the flow of moisture. Unfortunately, known shoe inserts have failed to disclose a structure that solves the above problems. A central problem facing the structure of most known inserts is that they are designed to be used over a substantial period of days or months. As a result, the structure is unable to absorb the quantity of moisture that results daily. Similarly, such a structure is actually larger, thicker and less comfortable, since it must be designed to last over time. The expense of such inserts prevents their daily replacement. Much of the expense results from complexity, the need to provide a durable structure and also the need to provide and inventory differently sized inserts for differently sized shoes.
As a result, what is needed is a disposable absorbent shoe insert which is designed for convenient one-day use only, which is highly absorbent, and which is inexpensive to manufacture.